New Weapons
= Weapons '''Prometheus +++ Flamer''' The Heaviest of all flamers, dealing respectable damage and heat, additionally no flamer needs ammo, to balance this, they generate incremental more heat per flamer size '''Heavy Machine Gun''' A heavier machine gun that weights twice as much but deals increased damage '''Light Machine Gun''' Deals less damage but only weights half at increased range '''Plasma Cannon''' A experimental weapon that is a mix between a PPC, Gauss rifle and Flamer It has a massive hit, high heat damage, limited ammo and accuracy penalty It uses Gauss ammo and applies a stacking debuff increasing heat generation '''Thunderbolt Missiles''' Unlike it's counterpart the LRM the thunderbolt fires a single big missile, that trades damage to a single location for reduced range and more size (uses ac ammo, because ammo is hardcoded and nobody found a workaround) '''Ultra Autocannon 2-20''' Slightly heavy and larger AC's with doubled rate of fire, since these are still prototypes, they have a bit more heat, recoil and reduced damage '''Rotary AC 2+5''' The rotary trades range, weight, size, heat and recoil, for 4 times the rate of fire '''Rocket Launcher 5-20''' Your cheap throwaway missile, one salvo per mission, nothing more '''Haywire Missile''' Limited ammo srm type weapon that scrambles and cripples a Battlemech Adds a variety of stacking debuffs: -1 accuracy/2turn, -10% runspeed/2turns, 10% heatgenerated/2turns '''Narc Missile''' Limited ammo srm type that fires a single narc beacon, making missiles almost definitively hit the target (unfortunately a generic to hit mod, since you cant restrict to weapontype) Target receives a debuff making it easier to hit by +2/3turns Does not Stack '''TAG''' A simple target Aquisition gear that lets you paint a target for your lance Debuff making target easier to hit by +1/2turn Does not Stack '''Streak SRM's''' While not having the fire prevention mechanic, these upgraded srm's have massively increased accuracy and the capacity to ignore some of a targets movement '''Light PPC''' A Draconis Combine development this weapon was designed to replace medium laser batterys and bring a bit more range to againg smaller mech's '''Heavy PPC''' Another Kurita weapon, a heavier PPC that deals massive damage and has a higher accuracy debuff '''Rifles L/M/H''' Another typical Periphery weapon and for merc's short on cash, the rifle is basically a tank cannon of 24th century terran landwarfare adapted to be used on a Battlemech Cheap and easy to maintain and lightweight, they deal 2/3 damage of an equivalent AutoCannon and produce only half their heat as well as lack any crit modifers Gear/Upgrades '''Electronic Warfare Suite''' While ECM doesn't work with the engine not letting passives target enemies, i made this stopgap, just like capella did, that grants jamming like bonus to the mech it is on as well as accuracy and sensor range Grants several buffs: +2 to be hit, +1 Missile to be hit, +10% Sensordistance, Accuracy+1, Signature -35% (Once we get auras working these will be drastically reworked) '''Null Signature System''' Another stopgap of the Confederation Capella, massively reduces the signature of a mech but increases it's internal heat generation, improves defense and works best when not moving Grants several effects: Bullwark, +1 to be hit, -45% Signature, +20% Heat generated '''Partial Wings (by Callyste)''' The Partial wing system gives increased jump distance and improved cooling capacity but are bulky and take up most of the center torso '''Advanced Materials 1-3''' These provide a progressively improved free tonnage on a mech but can cost as much as a light mech on its own '''DNI cockpit''' Grants finer control over the mech, giving additional evasive charges, melee accuracy as well as reduced dfa self damage Buffs granted: -10% Damage Taken, +1 Melee accuracy, -15% DFA self damage, 10 Less stability damage taken '''SLIC Cockpit''' Improves several aspects (heat, injury, sight) very slightly Buffs granted:+1Morale gained, +1Health, 20% Spotter and Sensors distance '''Improved JumpJets''' They exchange 50% more weight for 10% increased jump distance '''Supercharger''' Supercharges your engine output increasing speed Buffs granted: 40% walk distance, 15% sprint distance, 15% Heat generated '''TripleStrengthMyomer''' Grants a slight melee damage and movement buff, but wont stack beyond 6 +3% Melee damage and +2% sprint distance '''PPC Capacitator''' A capacitator added to any PPC style weapon increases damage output but also heat +15%PPC Damage/+20% PPC heat generated '''Advanced Targeting Computer''' This system slightly improves accuracy, recoil, min range, indirect fire and called shot, at the cost of your cockpit mods Buffs granted: Breaching Shot, +1 Accuracy, -1 refire penaltys '''Intek Improved Indirect Fire System''' A TTS that adds 1 to 3 accuracy bonus on indirect fire It follows RT rules for tts and cannot stack with itself, but with others of its kind '''UltraLight Gyroscope''' A ultralight gyroscope that is less efficient but gives alot of free space -3 Tons, -10% UnsteadyThreshhold, +20% Stability Damage taken '''Samurai Heavy Duty Gyro''' A heavy gyro providing several benefits but using up all space in center torso Provides +20% stability, -20% stability damage taken and +2 penalty to all MELEE attacks against this unit. '''Spiked Armour Plating''' A solaris invention of reinforced spikes Grants: -3% Melee damage taken,+2% Melee Damage, stack limit 10 '''Combat Shield''' Solaris born Reinforced armour plating Come in 3 sizes Small: -5% Damage Taken, -10% Jump Distance Medium: -10% Damage Taken, -15% Jump Distance Large: -15% Damage Taken, -20% Jump Distance '''LAMS''' A Laser Anti Missile system that reduces incoming missile damage but generates constant heat (cant make a real ams so this is it for now) '''Reflective Coating''' An armor upgrade that has no weight and is somewhat expensive but gives resistance to energy weapons but take more damage from missiles and ballistics '''Reactive Plating''' An armor upgrade without weight that reduces incoming ballistics and missile damage at cost of increased energy damage Melee weapons '''Chainsaw''' Agricultural mechs use arm-mounted Chainsaws to fell trees and harvest timber. In an emergency these giant saws can be used against mechs in melee combat. Like all Industrial weapons, Chainsaws suffer a small inherant penalty to hit. '''Cultivator''' Agricultural mechs use rotary Cultivators to plough soil, breaking up rocks and tree stumps as they go. In an emergency, the rotating blades of these can be used for melee combat. Like all industrial weapons, the Cultivator suffers a small inherant penalty to hit. '''Mining Drill''' Mining mechs use arm-mounted Drills to excavate tunnels and extract ore. In an emergency, these heavy-duty drills can be used against mechs in melee combat. Like all Industrial weapons the Mining Drill suffers a small inherant penalty to hit. '''Jackhammer''' Mining and construction mechs use Jackhammers to break apart rock or concrete. In an emergency, these powered hammers can be used against mechs in melee combat. Like all Industrial weapons the Jackhammer suffers a small inherant penalty to hit. '''Plasma Torch''' Construction and engineering mechs use Plasma Torches to cut and weld metal. In an emergency these high-temperature jets can be used against mechs in melee combat. Like all Industrial weapons, Plasma Cutters suffer a small inherant penalty to hit. '''Arc Welder''' Construction and engineering mechs use Arc Welders to join metal parts. In an emergency these high-temperature electric arcs can be used against mechs in melee combat. Like all Industrial weapons, Arc Welders suffer a small inherent penalty to hit. '''Plasma Lance''' A Military Grade upgrade of the Plasma torch designed to punch straight through weak spots in the armour at point blank range Grants additional Melee Damage '''Chainsword''' A solaris upgraded chainsaw with super advanced materials to create a bloody good show Grants additional Melee accuracy '''Hammerfist''' Another upgraded industrial equipment for use in the arenas Grants increased melee stability damage Melee Upgrades '''Cargo Grip''' Industrial mechs use arm-mounted Cargo Grips to shift crates, construction materials and other large, heavy objects. Though lacking the speed and precision of a military hand actuator their wide and secure grasp can prove useful in melee grappling, even lifting smaller mechs clean off the ground. '''Excavator Claw''' Industrial mechs use arm-mounted Excavator Claws to dig, scoop and crush soil or loose aggregate. Though lacking the speed and precision of military hand actuators these can exert prodigious force in melee combat. '''Talons''' Leg Actuators that grant a buff to Melee and DFA Grants: +20 Melee&DFA Damage, +1 Melee&DFA Accuracy One per leg '''Claws''' Upgraded Hand actuators that grant increased melee accuracy and damage +20 Melee damage + 1 Melee Accuracy One per Arm '''Content'''